


The Enormity of My Desire Disgusts Me

by watergenasi



Category: ABCU (Aethlyn Brain Cinematic Universe), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Favour of the Scribes, Original Work
Genre: M/M, NSFW, pluto gets so horny he loses his arm aint that just the way, power bottom pluto, service top roddrik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergenasi/pseuds/watergenasi
Summary: Pluto gets lost in thought while trying to wash off.
Relationships: Pluto / Roddrik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Enormity of My Desire Disgusts Me

It’s not like Pluto doesn’t understand _why_ Roddrik has to stand a little further ways from the others while they bathe. An outbreak of Chokecherry amongst the party is the last thing they need right now, and frankly, they have more impactful ways to die.

Unfortunately for Pluto, the mere act of understanding is powerless against a heart ravaged. He’s found himself glancing down the river more times than he’d like to admit.

 _He has to stand that far away,_ he tells himself, _or else we’ll all suffocate and choke and die._

 _Maybe dying is worth it,_ he hears himself reply, _for a chance to see his chest up close._

 _Oh for the love of –– you’ve got to be kidding me._ He’s too damn old to be thinking like this. _Get a hold of yerself._

He reaches down and holds the pool of water to his mouth and inhales deeply. He grits his teeth at the slight sting as the sides of his neck tear to allow the water to pass through the rows of gills adorning the sides of his neck. The water trickles down his neck and shoulders and makes him shiver.

“Ew,” Nalani winces, “that was nasty.”

“I was just breathing,” he teases. “Is it nasty when fish do it?”

“No, just you.”

Pluto grins at them before reaching down into the river once more and splashes them a little. They giggle as they raise their hands up to shield themselves from the droplets. Nalani plunges their hands in the water and splashes him with as much water as they can pull from the river.

“Aye — AYE! Watch it!” he laughs. “Ya don’t want me to get too wet. ‘R else I’ll start sprouting fins. Then I’ll _really_ be nasty.”

Nalani sticks their tongue out with a _BLEUGH_ noise. 

“Now get back to bathin’, I don’t want ya to stink.”

They roll their eyes. “We ALL stink.”

“And that’s why we’re here, ain’t we?” he looks over Nalani’s shoulder in June’s direction. “Especially June.”

Oh, if looks could kill. June turns around and points a finger, aiming it right between Pluto’s eyes. “I could cast _Silence_ right now. See how snarky you are when you cannot speak.”

Pluto raises his hands in surrender. “Yer right. Too far. I’m sorry.”

June turns back and continues running her hands through her hair, and Pluto and Nalani are careful to stifle their laughter.

Good. This was good. His mind had gotten back to the task at hand. No more of … _whatever_ in the land he was thinking earlier. No more drifting. _Wash yourself off._ _You smell like fucking … low-tide._

He reaches down and scoops into the river water and rubs the dirt and grime off of his neck and tries to ignore the feeling of being watched. He knows exactly who’s watching him, gazing at him from afar. Pluto doesn’t have to turn around to know the exact expression he’s making.

Excommunication is excommunication. Self-imposed or not. The loneliness, the ache, the _want._ It’s all the same. Pluto knows it well.

He runs his fingers over the gill arches on his neck and freezes. Now that was a mistake. _Hell of a mistake._ The flesh was still sensitive after being exposed, but not sensitive enough to particularly hurt. That perfect little sensitive sweet spot between pain and not-pain that makes his heart leap and blood rush. _SHIT._

It didn't take long for Lillian to figure this tidbit of information out. Once she found out how sensitive the area actually was, it didn't take long for her to start taking advantage. She used to cup the water in his palms and hold it to his mouth and make him inhale, just enough to get them exposed. Then she’d wait for them to sink back down into his neck, right in the sweet spot between pain and not-pain, and sink her lips onto him. She’d suck and bite and pull at his skin, making him squirm underneath her until his cock was throbbing and he could barely wheeze out his moans.

He can't help but wonder if Roddrik would want to do that too.

He wonders if Roddrik would enjoy holding him by the side of his skull and letting his fingers dig into his scalp before grabbing a fistful of his dark grey hair and pulling — _Roddrik’s strong, he’d pull hard too._ Pluto’s neck exposed, Roddrik would have full access to suck whatever he damn well pleased. How big were Goliath’s teeth? How hard could he bite into him? Roddrik, growling in his ear to stay still — _would he growl? or whisper? or hum?_ — and letting his lips meet with his flesh and sucking and gnawing and making him moan, _dear Gods above_ how Pluto would moan under him. They would spill from his lips like a prayer. He’d beg for his tongue like a sinner begs for forgiveness.

 _Be quiet,_ Roddrik would order.

 _How can I,_ Pluto would sigh, _with how good you’re makin’ me feel._

_All I’m doing is kissing your neck. How loud are you going to be when I actually fuck you?_

_Why don’t you take off my clothes and find out?_

And then Roddrik would —

No. Nope. _No_ . Enough of that. Stop it. _That’s — this is disgusting!_

He snaps his head down to the river and jerks his hands away from his neck so violently he loses focus on his shape water cantrip and his right arm drops into the river. 

Nalani, June, and Vercinjetorix look at him in surprise. 

“Pluto?” Verc calls out from her spot on the riverbank. “What happened?”  
  
“Nothing,” he lies, “I just - I -” 

Verc raises her brow.

“There was a fish, just a minnow,” he mumbles, “and it, uh, startled me.”

June rolls her eyes. Nalani shrugs and goes back to washing their shoulders. Vercinjetorix huffs. “I think it’s my turn to bathe now.”

“Then get in,” Nalani gestures to the water.

Verc stares blankly in return.

Pluto steps towards the riverbank. “Better not risk anything. In the water.” 

That seems to have satisfied Nalani. They turn away and sink lower into the water, until only their eyes are visible. 

Pluto turns around a little as he extends his right arm and casts shape water to form a floating water bubble above Vercinjetorix’s head. She reaches up and shakes a few handfuls of water lose and lets the river water wash over her.

He watches Verc rub the water along her arms and shoulders, gently humming what Pluto assumes is an old hymn from Arishkanae. Even now, in an act so trivial, she moves with grace. 

He wonders how Roddrik moves when he bathes. Probably like everything he does — quick, efficient, careful. No nonsense. He’d wash the dirt and grime and blood from his skin and be done with it.

It’d be fun to get him to slow down, wouldn’t it? Splash him a little. Get him to laugh. Tell him _I can’t reach my back, can ya help me out?_

Roddrik would rub his shoulders, wiping away the dirt on his muscles and in between his shoulder blades. He’d be firm, yet keep a gentle hand. Pluto would lull his head back and hum and smile gently up at him.

_I think my hips need your help as well._

_What, can’t reach those either?_

_I can, but you just wash the dirt off of me better than I do._

Roddrik would bend down and kiss his shoulders and trail his hands from his back to his hips and grab them. Pluto would hum again, a hint of desperation woven throughout this time, and press his ass against Roddrik’s thigh. Pluto would reach up and cup Roddrik’s face from below and look up at him with a half-lidded gaze, dripping with desire.

 _You should really take my pants off,_ he’d smirk, _they need washing too._

_Dirty man._

_Only for you._

He's in too deep. The thought of Roddrik’s hands pulling his trousers down and exposing his naked body is too intoxicating to resist. He grits his teeth and tries instead to focus on his outstretched hand keeping Vercinjetorix’s shower above her. Focus. Focus. _Focus._ Pluto stares at his own outstretched hand, how his fingertips tremble in the morning breeze, how the droplets of water trickle down his fingers and slide down his forearm.

His fingers curl as he concentrates. He knows exactly what he wants Roddrik's fingers to curl around.

 _Oh hell._ Roddrik’s hand is about the size of Pluto’s entire cock, isn’t it? He’s got a good two feet on Pluto, and though Pluto wouldn’t consider himself small in any sense, he’d sure as hell be considerably small in Roddrik’s grasp.

The realization hits like a storm surge: Roddrik would _fucking wreck him._

Roddrik would then reach down and wrap his hand around Pluto and start moving his hand forwards and back, stroking Pluto off slow and steady just to hear the low rumble of a groan rise in his throat and slip from between his teeth.

_You like that?_

_Yes — Gods yes!_

_You want more?_

_Only if you’re offering!_

Roddrik would kiss his throat and let go of Pluto’s throbbing cock, dripping with pre, leaving him breathless. 

Pluto would need to be stretched out first. _Definitely need to be._ Roddrik’s a Goliath for the Gods’ sake. There’s no way Pluto could take all of him without prep. 

_It would be exhilarating,_ a dark part of him responds, _to just take him as is wouldn’t it?_ _  
_ _  
__He’d tear me apart._

_Exactly_ _._

Alright how about this: for the sake of the fantasy Roddrik had already stretched Pluto out while he was handling his cock. Roddrik has two hands. He could multitask.

Pluto bites his lower lip as he imagines Roddrik, undressed, slipping himself inside Pluto. How far would he even be able to go? There’s got to be only so much his body could physically take, right?

Gods but wouldn’t it be thrilling to let Roddrik have his way with him? If there’s even a limit to how much he takes, to just let Roddrik thrust his entire length into him again and again and _again._ Pluto grabbing around Roddrik’s neck as he sings his moans and gasps as he lets himself be fucked like that. Roddrik would pleasure him and find his sweet spot and blow straight past it. The agony of it would be severe. _And so, so hot._

Pluto would order — _would Roddrik let Pluto order him around? He’d try anyway. Punishment for being mouthy would just be an added bonus_ — Roddrik to wrap his hand around his dick again and pull him towards his climax. 

Christ, the pleasure he’d have from Roddrik fucking him and stroking his cock. He wonders if Roddrik would also be able to suck and bite the sensitive parts of his neck too. If the other hand can trace the scales on his chest surgery scars. 

He wants Roddrik to worship him. He wants Roddrik to do everything he can possibly do to please him. He wants Roddrik to fuck him as rough as he can while tracing his hands across his body as gently as he can. He wants Roddrik to whisper obscene things in his ear while he fucks him. He wants to steadily build to an explosive orgasm and scream as Roddrik slams into him over and over and over —

“PLUTO!”

“What!?”

Pluto snaps back to reality and sees Vercinjetorix standing completely drenched and shivering in the cool morning breeze.

_Now you’ve done it._

“I am _so_ sorry — ”

She scowls at him, throws her arms out, and screeches. Then she turns around and storms off back to their camp.

Nalani giggles, bubbles drifting to the surface. They tilt their head up out of the water. “That was a good one. That’s something my best friend would like.”

“Yea? It, uh," he swallows, "wasn’t on purpose.”

“Another minnow?”

“Uh… Aye.”

“That’s weird. I don’t see any minnows in this river.”

Pluto flushes harder. He’s always been a shit liar. “They’re swimming away from ya, ‘cus ya look like a crocodile who’ll eat them.”

They sink back down into the water and look up at him and grin. Pluto laughs. “Exactly. Yer scarin’ all of them off.”

“Scaring who off?”

Pluto can feel the colors stripping from his features.

“Where’d Verc flitter off to?” Roddrik asks as he wades through the water. “What happened?”

“Pluto dropped a water bomb on her head,” June wrings out her hair, “and she ran off.”

Pluto turns to June with an expression of betrayal. She shrugs, smirking, and says, “What? It is the truth.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Pluto replies, turning to face Roddrik.

Oh dear. _Oh dear_. Roddrik stands before him, shirtless and armorless save for the mask covering his face.

Pluto opens his mouth and no words come out. He can’t take his eyes off Roddrik’s bare chest. 

“Pluto?”  
  
“I —it was an accident,” he spits. “There was a. A fish. I lost,I lost concentration.”

Pluto forces his eyes down to the river water once more. Oh that didn't help at all. He can see Roddrik’s reflection on the surface. The distortion doesn’t make his current predicament easier in the slightest. That’s still Roddrik’s body that he had just been fantasizing about for Gods’ know how long. 

_It’d be ridiculously easy to reach out and run your hand across his chest._

_SHUT UP. DO NOT THINK LIKE THIS. NOT WHILE HE’S STANDING RIGHT HERE._

“Ah,” Roddrik replies. Pluto doesn’t look up. Roddrik pauses. “I uh. I’m gonna. Go get my armor.”

Pluto swallows. “Aye. That’d be good.”

“Never know what’s gonna come outta those woods.”

“Aye.”

“Okay,” Roddrik says, “I’ll uh. I’ll be back.”

Pluto nods. Roddrik turns and walks back over to where his armor rests on the riverbank, and Pluto lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

This… This was getting out of hand now. He doesn’t allow himself to watch Roddrik walk through the water despite the fact that every ounce of him wants to.

This was disgusting. What he was thinking was disgusting. That was a man who knows loss just as well as he does and if he had any brain at all he’d know he’d be a fool to risk feeling that agony again.

Pluto knows this fact. Pluto knows Roddrik is a man destined to die long before he is. He knows there is a place Roddrik has to dive headfirst into without a guarantee he’ll be able to return. 

Pluto cannot face that sort of grief again. He won’t allow himself to. 

_But the deed is already done, isn’t it?_

Pluto has already fallen madly, madly in love with him. Losing him will hurt just the same. Thus is the lifecycle of a Winslow: you will love and you will lose and you will ache. You will forever ache. 

Except this time around, Pluto is too cowardly to even let the confession of his love pass through his lips. Thus unlocks a new level of ache: he will love unrequited and he will lose unrequited.

How disgusting. How disgusting it is to love something so madly it adds more to your suffering. How _pitiful_. 

Pluto turns and watches Roddrik put his armor back on his body, covering his skin completely. 

Pluto leans his right side towards the water and watches as it swirls and rises to meet his bare shoulder. He curls and flexes his aquatic fingers and runs the hand across his face, letting the cold water snap him back to reality. 

“Com’on, Nalani,” he extends his left hand towards them. “Let’s get going.”

They take his hand and Pluto guides them out of the riverbank. June follows suit. 

The fantasy ends. Playtime is over. Time again to face the world and all its horrors and leave such shameful desires in the river.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man if an eight foot tall goliath vowed to protect me i'd start fantasizing about him blowing me back too


End file.
